


Homebound

by Lil_King_Detergent



Category: Lucky Star (Anime & Manga), sin 七つの大罪 | sin: Nanatsu no Taizai | Seven Mortal Sins (Anime 2017)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Comedy, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_King_Detergent/pseuds/Lil_King_Detergent
Summary: It was night as the other sins had soon fallen asleep including Elizabeth and Hawk. Meliodas was behind the bar counter cleaning up for the night as he saw her outside the window.. she was wearing clothes for once, and holding quite a peculiar item.. this can't be good..Warning this story does have an eventual crack ship of Derieri and Melascula so if you don't like, don't read. No Melascula will not have a snake tongue.. shut up.
Relationships: Hiiragi Kagami/Izumi Konata, Hiiragi Tsukasa/Takara Miyuki
Kudos: 4





	Homebound

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy  
> :)

It was night, the other sins were sleeping tight in their rooms, Elizabeth was either asleep or showering. One or the other. And Hawk was dead asleep on the tavern's floor. Meliodas was currently behind the bar counter sweeping up after a long days work at the tavern. That was until he noticed a familiar silhouette outside the window inside the forest.. Derieri.. she was on her own though, and from he could see of she had a rather peculiar item in her hand..

Meliodas would put the rag up neatly as he stored the cup as he quietly left the tavern to investigate. He sneaked up within the bushes noticing Derieri looked like she was going on vacation on her own or something with small crates packed up and the fact she was actually wearing clothers too was honestly something.. He was about to pop out and strike until she spoke "If you're trying to surprise attack me then don't bother, I'm not here to fight." Derieri spoke, knowing all too well where Meli was, and so he popped out from the bushes as he kept his distance from her.

"Why is it I don't trust this?" He asked ready for something incase she did throw something at him as a distraction to attack him afterwards. "Trust what you want, I'm just telling the truth. Look you wanna know what I'm doing?" She asked looking back at Meliodas, raising a brow. Derieri would then hold the thing in her hand up showing it to Meliodas. "I'm leaving Britannia. Probably for good too." She said lowering the item. "I don't know the name of this thing but a note on it said I can go to where I desire. So if this is what it'll do I'll believe it." She explained.

Meliodas was the most confused being right now.. Leaving Britannia? How? Well yeah she did just explain, but how would it even work? He lowered his defenses as he would approach Derieri calmly. "When I do leave the note said the only thing that will affect me would be my Commandment.. Which is something I'm willing to sacrifice." She said, clenching the device. Meliodas would look up at her as he would raise a brow "So where exactly do you plan on going?" He asked tilting his head.

"Home."

Home? Like the demon realm? Well whatever that item was probably meant a different home? He didn't know. "Right then.." She said to break the quick silence as she started fiddling with the item, turning what seemed like three columns of numbers on them. The numbers represented a date.. 5/21/2009. The item started to rattle as Derieri immediately throw it gently in front of them. It started to rattle and bounce violently until.. it imploded, vanishing into the thin air. They were.. they felt rather disappointed and lied to in all honesty. Meliodas kinda felt bad.. That was until a vortex like noise was heard and there before the two was a very bright blue portal like thing causing them both to raise their arms over their eyes.

"What the.." Meliodas quietly said to himself confused on what had just happened, lowering his arms getting used to the light now, with it starting to dim as well. "I should probably look to see where if it worked.. If I don't come out, then it was nice knowing you and I hope you and Elizabeth find what you're looking for." Derieri said, walking towards the portal opening. She just wanted to enter to see if she had done the right thing and the second she walked through fully to see whatever the other side was..

The portal closed. And all the things she had collected for this.. left behind and now she had nothing on her.. Well except a bag filled with like.. an extra change of clothes-

Meli would look at the crates and other things filled with things until he sighed.. if this was truly Derieri's goodbye and this unfortunate event with her stuff, might as well keep it stored up for her if she does return. It was the least he could do. Welp.. he might not be sleeping tonight, and neither would Elizabeth cause guess who was there.. yaaaaay..

* * *

Derieri could hear the portal close rather quickly and that was not a good thing since that had all her things that she surprisingly didn't steal and kill for, she was lucky to arrive in an alleyway for nobody to question what in the world just happened.. All she had now was an extra change of clothing stuffed in bag she wore. That is what she changed into. Nothing special, just a pair of jeans, a red flannel with black stipes, and a pair of black boots. As for what she felt now was.. what it felt like to not have a Commandment.. The marking on the side of her face was gone, but her other areas covered with darkness still were there, and she tried hard to hide them like how Meliodas hides his mark, and it worked! Well.. except for her eyes.

Derieri closed her eyes as she would calm her bady, reopening her eyes to a scarlet red instead of her darkness filled eyes. Her new objective now was to exit the alleyways, which was a maze and a half until she finally did. She was glad to find that the item had not lied, and it had taken her to where she wanted. The Satte-Shi prefecture.

She had looked around looking for like.. a real estate agent or someone of the sort.. She did where at she didn't have a clue. She entered the small building as the person behind the desk looked up, stopping what they were doing to look at Derieri. "Ah, how may I help you today? Oh and please, take a seat, you look rather exhausted" They said, pointing at the empty seat in front of the desk. Derieri did so looking back at the person. "I was wondering if I could get the location of a home in this area." She asked being polite. She tried hard to not wanna take the soul of this human.. but she played it off well, she will have to start getting used to living among the humans instead of taking their souls for food and killing them.

"Alright, do you know the name of who owns residency?" They asked turning to their computer. Or as what Derieri saw it as a weird magical box, what she lived in a time where these things didn't exist.. like at all. "Oh uhh.. Izumi Sojiro- I'm his daughter you see and I forgot where the house is at and I don't have a way of contacting him." She said, making up some excuse, well.. "Ah so I see." They said, trusting those words as they began to type into the computer the name given. They pulled out a small notepad as they started to write down the address or so what it seemed to be and directions to get there. They ripped the small paper out of the notepad as they handed it to Derieri. "Thank you very much." She said as she got up and left.

* * *

Konata and Kagami were in the living room of Konata's house playing a game together on Konata's console together and Kagami was surprisingly winning some matches against Konata. Sojiro was watching the two have fun as Yutaka was drawing.

The doorbell rang suddenly as Konata was about to get up to go get it. That's when Sojiro told her to just sit back down and that he'd get it, and so he did. He knew he order some food not too long ago, but didn't expect it to get here this quickly.. He opened the door and to his surprise.

"Hey Dad, long time no see, eh?"

Sojiro couldn't be more happy right now. A daughter he thought he had lost to a tragic traffic accident years ago right after Konata was born. "But how.. I thought I lost you Deri Deri.." He had asked silently. "Long story.. and I thought I told you not to call me that." The slightly taller woman said. Sojiro was at a loss for words as he hugged the woman instead. "I'm just glad you're back." Sojiro said.

"Alright, now you're just getting a lil too close for comfort." Derieri said trying to push Sojiro off lightly. While these two were doing their thing both Konata and Kagami were peeking at what was happening.. _'Who is this woman?'_ Kagami thought and looked over at her girlfriend who was really confused.. Konata had.. an older sister? One she never knew about..

_**Til Next Time.** _

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter is a lil short, but longer ones will be posted. After my K-ON! oneshot I'm still a bit drained from typing so much, this story will be a story story and not a oneshot.
> 
> I hope whoever reads this enjoys it, I know it random but I do like making the things that people rarely explore with. If you didn't like it, then whatever. This has actually been an ideal on mind for quite a while now and didn't know how to execute it exactly, so this is just a beginning and I might come back to it later to rework it, so who knows :/
> 
> For now, Durgen out!
> 
> T


End file.
